He got off easy
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Gallagher girl-Alley carter- fic. Anna shows up at the pharmacy again, only to see Dillon. He starts teasing her again and she exacts a bit of revenge.


A/N I don't own the Gallagher girls, they belong to Ally Carter. Read these books: "I'd tell you I love you, but then I'd have to kill you" or "Cross my heart and hope to spy"!

Anna walked into the familiar pharmacy. She needed her inhaler refilled. Though was using it less than she used to, she still had to use it often with how much she had been working. All the training she had been putting into Cov. Ops, and the rest of her subjects, were really starting to get to her. Anna sighed and walked up to the counter.

"Can I have this prescription refilled?" she asked. The man at the counter said sure and walked off with the paper she'd handed him.

Anna sat down on a nearby seat and ordered a sundae from the lady working the counter.

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

Anna froze for a moment. She knew that voice. It was that boy…Dillon wasn't it? She grimaced and looked over at him.

He looked rather normal, and his hair was longer than the previous time he'd encountered her. He had a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Of course you don't," A guy next to him said. "She doesn't go to our school."

"Right you are!" Dillon said. "Must be one of those Gallagher girls…"

Anna rolled her eyes, and paid the lady as she gave her the sundae. "Thank you," she said, acting as if the boys weren't there. She turned and started for the prescription counter. Even though she knew how to kill him instantly in 13 or more different ways (She had lost count), they were supposed to avoid conflict.

"Don't bother talking to _her_…" Dillon said over audibly. "Must be too much of a snob to pay us any mind…"

Anna popped her neck and set her sundae down on the counter. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh!" Dillon exclaimed, seeing her from the front for the first time today. "I remember you! You're that girl who had to have her friends protect her! None of them seem to be around today, do they?"

"Nah," she said casually. "Went to go see a movie."

"Lemme guess, rented the entire theatre to see some chick flick?" Dillon prodded.

Anna shrugged. "I guess…" she said.

Dillon raised an eye brow. "What no stuttering? Thought they didn't teach you that kinda thing."

Anna smirked and turned to him, speaking in Japanese the phrase "_They teach us way more than that, bastard…"_ in Japanese.

The boy looked taken aback. Not as many boys were there this time, so there wasn't as much pressure to get back right away. He recovered a moment later. "Pick that up in Taiwan I suppose…you go there every week or so?"

Anna rolled her eyes (He had said Taiwan instead of Japan) and paid the man at the counter.

Then Josh put his hand on her shoulder. "I asked you a question-"

Anna wheeled around and kicked him across the room. He staggered up as she assumed a familiar martial arts position. The guy he'd been there with looked terrified.

"What the hell!" Dillon yelled at her. He walked over to her with his fists up. "I'll put this rich girl in her place." He tried decking her.

"Ever heard the phrase 'Never hit a lady'?" Anna asked, vaulting over him. She pulled him over her shoulders, slamming him to the ground. In her mind, the best part was that she was going easy on him.

"Aough!" Dillon gasped. He tried recovering, but couldn't get up. Anna sighed. She helped him onto a bench.

"You'll have a few bruises, but no permanent damage," she informed him. She walked up to the counter to get her prescription and started on her sundae. Dillon's friend had run off, and he was too sore to move, so all he could do was sit there and stare.

"You-You're really…weird…" Dillon murmured.

Anna shrugged. "_Comes with the territory_…" she muttered back in Italian.

He looked confused again and she smirked.

"So how's your boyfri-"

"Anna!" Cammie exclaimed as she and Liz walked in. "Wha-…" she looked at Dillon. "What happened?"

"You're friend-"

"I just gave him a few bruises…" Anna said, finishing her sundae off. She tossed it in the trash. "How was the movie?"

The two girls stared. "Um…great?" Cammie said questionably.

"Cool," Anna said. She started for the door. "Come on guys…Bye." She walked off with her inhaler, silently cheering. 

In the mean time, Liz and Cammie were still staring.

Dillon looked at the two. "…What's with you rich girls!" he mumbled.

Cammie came back to reality. "You got off easy…" She said sourly. Then she walked off.

Liz came back after she was out the door. "Wait for me!" she ran into the gumball machine, knocking down tons of boxes from a shelf. "Oopsy daisy…"

End

RMX: Hey!

Anna: Yays! I kicked that guys ass!

Cammie: he still got off easy…

RMX: Yup…but that's just how I do things. Anyway, Anna's one of my favorite characters in the series, followed by Macey.

Macey and Anna: WOOT!

RMX: So review please! And read my other fics!


End file.
